Making Owen Harper Jealous
by sashapotter
Summary: Tosh finds a friend at Gwen's wedding who helps her make Owen jealous Pairings:Tosh/Owen with hints of Tosh/OC, Jack/Ianto and Gwen/Rhys.


Making Owen Harper Jealous

**Making Owen Harper Jealous**

Tosh glared at Banana who was making his way towards her. One look at her face, however and he was turning and walking towards some other poor unfortunate girl. She sighed and stared down at her drink. Everyone was dancing except her. 

Owen was meant to be her date but he hadn't asked her to dance at all. It shouldn't be that surprising though because he'd told her himself that he didn't dance. And even if he did, why would he ask her? He didn't like her. Not in that way at least. 

She sighed again before feeling a tap on her shoulder. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen sat away from the others. Jack had just told him that they were going to have to Retcon everyone. Well that would be fun. He watched all the happy couples and remembered what he'd said to Gwen when she'd first joined, "I torture people in happy relationships" or something like that. He couldn't remember. 

He looked around to see Tosh sitting alone at a table. He knew he hadn't been the best date but that wasn't his fault. He didn't like her in that way and he didn't dance. He watched and saw that she looked a little sad. Cursing himself for not being able to make her happy, Owen stood up to walk over towards her but stopped when he saw a man tap her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh laughed with Mark. He had come and sat with her after seeing she was alone. He'd asked her if she was ok and she'd said yes. Then he'd sat down and started to chat. At first she'd been annoyed but then she'd got used to him and realised that he was a very funny guy. 

He'd obviously seen that she wasn't very happy and was telling her jokes to cheer her up. "So who's side are you from?" he asked after getting her another drink. "I work with Gwen. You?" He grinned, "One of Rhys' good friends. Well, at least I think I am" he said looking thoughtful and causing her to laugh.

He was easy to talk to and really good company. She just hoped he wasn't an alien in disguise or something because every time she came to liking someone they either died or turned out to be an alien. Or ended up dying and then being brought back to life and then couldn't die. 

Thinking about that, her eyes turned to Owen who was chatting with some blonde. Feeling frustration she looked back down. Even dead he still looked at every other girl but her. Mark had seen how her face had fallen and knew something was wrong. 

"Want to talk about it?" She looked at him and shook her head. "Well…" he said stretching, "I've been told loads of times that I'm a good listener" he offered her a grin. She smiled and felt like she could talk to him. She was about to tell him when he said, "Well if you want I can tell you something about me so we are both even"

Tosh was intrigued now. She would have told him anyway but now she wanted to know. And he did say that it would be fair. And Tosh always prided herself on being a very fair person. "So is it like a secret?" she asked. He looked at her, "If you want it to be"

She matched his grin, "Alright"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen continued to talk to Lydia. It was clear from the way she was talking that firstly, she was drunk. And secondly, she wanted him. If the way she was batting her eyelashes and twirling her hair was anything to go by. And let's not forget the way her hand seemed to be glued to his knee where it was stroking it gently. 

Normally he would be flattered and would flirt back. But he wasn't normal anymore. He was a dead man who because of their boss was alive and couldn't die. Well… at least not until the energy keeping him alive ran out. 

Lydia continued to speak but he blocked her out. His mind was instead focused on the way Tosh and that guy were laughing. She suddenly looked around and he at once started to talk to Lydia before going back to watch them when he saw her attention fixed again on the guy. 

Whoever he was. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mark listened to Tosh as she continued to talk to him about past relationships and how something bad always happened to them. Though she never said what. Then she started to tell him about Owen. About what a prick he was and how he'd never look twice at her and yet she still loved him. 

Tosh felt that it was really easy to talk to Mark and hoped against hope that he wasn't some alien freak who could make people talk to them without any suspicion. Although, she was happy with herself for not telling him anything about Torchwood. 

When she'd finally told him everything she asked, "So what's your secret?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen watched Ianto as he played the DJ since the original one had been killed. Then Owen's eyes fixed on Jack and Gwen dancing on the dance floor. He watched as they spoke and then how Ianto cut in but was not heard at first. He watched as Jack and Ianto danced and Gwen went back to Rhys. 

He felt a pang that he had never felt before. And he shouldn't seeing as how he was dead and shouldn't have any feelings. Wondering what it was, he looked around at the other couples. And realised what it was. It was envy. He wanted someone to hold and to dance with. Someone he could talk to and confide in. Someone who would always be there. 

And that's when he thought about Tosh. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh stared at Mark. So that was why he was so easy to talk to. Because he was gay. She closed her eyes. Taking this action and her silence as a negative Mark asked "You are not against gay people are you?" Though his tone was questioning there was a bit of iciness in there as well. 

"No" she said at once eyes opening immediately, "Of course not. If you must know I do have friends who are gay" He smiled, relieved. "Oh good. Because I was starting to like you and our friendship would have been ruined" he said. She smiled at him. 

"So you think I'm your friend" she asked. "Of course" he answered. She smiled and tried not to show the sadness behind it. After the Retcon, he'd forget all about her and their friendship. It wasn't fair. He placed his hand on hers and said, "And as a friend I am going to help you" 

She looked confused, "What do you mean?" He smiled, "I've got a plan to make Owen Harper jealous" 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen couldn't understand why Tosh fit perfectly in his mind when he thought about who he would end up getting married to if he did ever decide to. But then she did fit the requirements. Especially the two main ones. He could talk to her about Torchwood and she was always there for him. Even if he hurt her countless times. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh stared at Mark, "You want to pretend to flirt with me and everything so we can make Owen jealous?" she asked incredulously. He nodded, "What's wrong with my plan?" he asked. "Nothing, just… why are you doing this?" she asked. He shrugged, "Just want to see you happy"

She nodded, "But we don't even know if Owen will be jealous. He may just not care" Mark shrugged again, "We'll have to take that risk. And anyway, he should be jealous if he is a warm blooded human as you are one pretty girl and I would so go for you if I wasn't gay" he said grinning. 

She smiled, "Thank you" "No problem" he said "Shall we put our plan into action?" He held his hand out and she hesitated for a second before taking it and nodding. He smiled and pulled her up, "Would you like to dance?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen watched as Tosh and the guy, Mark (he'd asked Lydia before she fell asleep because of the Retcon) joined the happy dancing couples. Jack and Ianto were still on the dance floor as well. Gwen and Rhys were now sitting with their families chatting. 

Mark said something and Tosh laughed. The sound was like music to his ears. Wait! Stop. Did he just think that? God that was cheesy and Owen Harper was not a cheesy man. He prided himself for not being a cheesy man. So why had he thought that. 

But he was immediately pulled out of his thoughts by the fact that Mark's hands were now wandering over Tosh's body. And she didn't seem to mind. If anything, she looked very happy. He tried to squash the knotted feeling he got it in his tummy. 

This was weird. He shouldn't have feelings. So why was he? Was the energy running out? He didn't know. And he wished he did. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh could see that Owen looked extremely confused. She wondered why but Mark said, "Don't look at him. Act like you've forgotten- Oh my, he's cute!" he exclaimed. Tosh looked around to see who he was talking about and laughed, "That's Ianto"

He looked at her, "Another friend of yours?" She nodded, "From work. And so is the guy he's dancing with" They watched Jack and Ianto. "And are they together?" he asked. Tosh looked at them. They had started out as hiding their relationship but now were happy for the whole world to see. 

"Yes" she said smiling fondly "Yes they are" Ianto looked at them and smiled. Jack looked around and grinned as well. Tosh smiled and waved. Mark gave a mock disappointed sigh, "Oh great! How come all the good ones are always taken?" 

She laughed; "They are two very good looking men" He nodded. They settled in silence again. "Lover boy's looking our way" he whispered in her ear "Don't look!" She turned back around quickly. "Maybe he doesn't care. Just surprised I'm dancing with someone else?" she asked. 

He looked down at her, "You don't think much of yourself, do you?" She looked down. "Hey!" he said lifting her chin up and looking into her eyes, "I didn't mean it offensively" She smiled, "It's alright" He shook his head, "Let me make it up to you" and he bent his head and kissed her. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen clenched his fists. He kept himself firmly seated in his chair. But what he really wanted to do was walk over to the kissing couple and punch Mark in the face. Who cared if he shouldn't get involved in physical combat and that he wouldn't heal? 

The satisfaction of punching the guy would be worth it all. Although Tosh not talking to him wouldn't be very nice. Oh, the contradictions. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Does he look angry?" asked Tosh as she couldn't see Owen due to another couple blocking him. "Yes, he does" Mark replied. She looked at him with raised eyebrows, "You're joking" He rolled his eyes in exasperation, "See for yourself" 

And with that he picked her up. She squealed in surprise causing many eyes to draw towards them. Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Rhys weren't the only ones giving them weird looks. Tosh's eyes searched for Owen and found him looking at them. Her eyes met his. 

He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged blushing. Then Mark lowered her to the floor and he was lost to her vision again. "Saw him?" he asked and she nodded. They continued to dance when he said. "I'm thirsty. You sit down I'll get us some drinks" 

She nodded knowing what was going to come next. He would come back with two drinks, one for her and one for him. He would drink his but she wouldn't. Then he'd start to feel sleepy and when he woke up, Mark Johnson would never remember who Toshiko Sato was. 

She was going to lose another friend. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen watched from his table as the Mark drank his drink and then slowly the Retcon kicked in. Tosh did not even touch her glass. Just reached out and placed her hand on his before kissing him. 

Owen could tell it was a goodbye kiss. 

He watched her get up and walk over to a table where Jack was sitting as Ianto had gone back to his DJ mode. He watched as she talked to Jack before going back to staring at the dancing couples as she had been first. 

And that's when he made his decision. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh sat at the table alone now that Jack had gone back to dance with Ianto. Gwen and Rhys were dancing again while their families fell asleep. Jack had already told them why. She continued to stare into space when Owen was suddenly in front of her with his arm held out. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You ready to see that dead man dance Tosh?" 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Very long I know but that's just me. The idea in my head is shot but when I start typing it becomes very- very long. I've been meaning to write an Owen/Tosh fic and I finally have. 

Please Review!!


End file.
